<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NAVIDAD DE NEYMAR by Lekhoni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808195">NAVIDAD DE NEYMAR</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lekhoni/pseuds/Lekhoni'>Lekhoni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Español, Feliz Navidad 2017, Flashback Mundial 2014, Jamaica, Neymar quiere celebrar, Other, PSG Football Club, Selección de Futbol de Brasil, Spanish, capítulo único, casa de Neymar en Brasil, lenguaje soez, partido amistoso en época navideña, spanking correctivo no sexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lekhoni/pseuds/Lekhoni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neymar Jr incumple con sus compromisos con la Selección Nacional y cree que es más listo que su entrenador y el resto de sus colegas, lo que no sabe es que será pillado en la mentira más pronto que tarde y por quien menos esperaba.</p><p>ADVERTENCIA: Castigo Corporal, nalgadas, azotes, spanking no sexual. Sí no es lo suyo, no lea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NAVIDAD DE NEYMAR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bien, les aclaró algo, este one-shot lo escribí un 23 de diciembre del año 2017, fue un regalo de Navidad para una amiga muy querida, quien también es escritora y ama el futbol tanto como yo, y me dio ideas para hacer que corregieran a Ney, que siempre hemos pensado que le hace falta un tratamiento de esta clase XD.  Así que está basado en ese año, excepto la escena retrospectiva y todavía, sí no me equivoco jugaba Lucas Moura en el PSG. Sin más, disfruten de la lectura.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Neymar Jr. había planeado celebrar la navidad con anticipación a pesar que tenía compromisos pendientes con su selección, aún les quedaba disputar un partido amistoso, pero el jovencito como era su costumbre no le daba prioridad a esos asuntos, según sus pensamientos la navidad era época de celebración y no de trabajar, así que llamó algunos de sus compañeros del PSG; el club dónde estaba jugando actualmente para informarles que el sábado 23 de diciembre armaría el rumbón del año con las chicas más exóticas del mundo, mucho trago y música. Todo sería en su casa en Sao Paulo-Brasil, pero primero tendría que inventarle una historia a Adenor Leonardo Bacchi, su actual entrenador en la verde-amarela, por lo que se detuvo a elaborar un dialogo convincente.</p><p>_ Si digo que estoy enfermo, Tite; no me creerá, eso dije el sábado pasado en el amistoso contra Dinamarca – hablaba Neymar para sí, sentado en los sillones del sofá de su casa en Brasil, buscando una buena excusa para engañar al técnico – ya lo tengo, le diré que me voy a casar y estoy en los preparativos. Sí, eso haré – dijo finalmente cogiendo el teléfono.</p><p>_ Halo ¿Qué paso Neymar? – pregunto al otro lado, algo preocupado porque esa llamada no se la esperaba.</p><p>_ Míster verá... _ Aclaró su garganta antes de proseguir _ No podré participar en el amistoso este 23 porque – y explicó todo lo que tenía en mente de forma muy convincente, que el técnico se tragó su cuento.</p><p>_ Comprendo, que todo te salga bien – le dijo y se despidió del joven antes de colgar.</p><p>¡Ahora sí llegó el momento de divertirme en grande! Pensó el muchacho preparando todo para recibir a sus compañeros de club, iba armar la parranda en grande.</p><p>_ ¿Estás seguro que esta vez sí saldrá todo bien? – preguntó dudando Lucas Moura; quien decidió viajar antes que sus colegas para ayudar a su amigo en cada detalle.</p><p>_ ¡Claro que sí, deja ya de preocuparte! – exclamó muy seguro y tranquilo – hablé con el míster, le dije que me casaba el 25 y que cogería estos días para realizar los últimos preparativos de mí supuesta boda – le explicó – ¿y qué crees? – preguntó mirando a su colega, quien abrió mucho los ojos – ¡Se lo tragó todo! – terminó riéndose escandalosamente ante la mirada de seriedad de Lucas.</p><p>_ No lo sé, la última vez se apareció Ronaldinho y casi te mata – le recordó su colega e hizo que Neymar se pusiera muy rojo.</p><p>_ ¡Cállate la boca! – lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo amenazaba con el puño – ese imbécil me las va a pagar – agregó furioso al recordar el pasado.</p><p>_ Bueno relájate, yo no tengo la culpa que ese loco te haya hecho eso – se soltó rápidamente y se alejó un poco, pues las reacciones de Neymar lo ponían nervioso.</p><p>_ Lo siento, pero no puedo olvidar lo que me hizo ese maldito estúpido. ¡Qué humillación! ¡No lo pienso perdonar jamás! – decía molesto Neymar, acordándose de la zurra que le puso su compatriota en el hotel de concentración cuando lo pilló disfrutando la mentira que había armado para no terminar de jugar el mundial. La supuesta lesión en la espalda baja que Juan Camilo Zuñiga lateral derecho de Colombia le había provocado, pero en el fondo Neymar da Silva Santos engaño a todos descaradamente para no seguir participando de la competición; hizo un teatro para ganarse el Oscar, es que hasta Lionel Messi y Daniel Alves se le quedaron cortos – ¡Maldición! No puedo dejar de pensar en eso – añadió volviendo a recordar la escena.</p><p>
  <em>Brasil Mundial 2014</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ ¡Partida de idiotas!, se comieron todo el cuento que estoy lesionado y no puedo jugar. – decía tirándose en la cama, mientras se veía él mismo en la televisión – A quien le importa el mundial, yo quiero es disfrutar e ir a la discoteca con un par de hembras bien buenas, emborracharme y pasarla genial –dijo apagando la tele y poniendo la música que a él más le gustaba, empezó a bailar y a cantar en voz alta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_  ¡Así te quería encontrar, descarado, sinvergüenza e irresponsable! – le dijo Ronaldinho apareciendo de pronto en el marco de la puerta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ ¿Que… que… diablos haces tú aquí? – preguntó nervioso del susto y casi pierde el equilibrio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ Vine a buscarte y hacer que des la cara. ¡Mentiroso! – agregó acercándose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ Pero yo... – intento decir algo sin poderse mover.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ Tu eres un farsante, pero en cuanto terminé contigo irás a disculparte con todos – le dijo mirándole serio, Neymar no entendía nada, pero no pudo evitar tragar saliva, no esperaba a Ronaldinho en el hotel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ Pero yo ya no voy a jugar más ¿Qué no ves que estoy lesionado? ¡Ay como me duele mi espalda! – dijo sobándose y haciendo teatro del bueno mientras Dinho solo movía la cabeza con desaprobación.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ Será mejor que dejes de hacer ese show que no te queda, – le dijo acercándose cada vez más – y te aseguró que antes de irme te dejare con mucho dolor – no pudo evitar decir eso y la cara de Neymar se transformó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ ¿De qué carajos estás hablando eh? ¿pretendes pegarme? – preguntó confundido porque ni se imaginaba de que iba el asunto que su paisano le tenía preparado – yo no te tengo miedo, cuando quieras peleamos y te aseguro que te la parto – dijo brincando de un lado para otro como si fuera un peleador de kickboxing – además no me disculparé con nadie porque no he hecho nada malo – más cínico no podía ser.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_  Sí como no, Neymar el santito nunca hace nada – le dijo sarcásticamente y sin perder el tiempo, lo cogió del brazo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ Oye suéltame ¿Qué rayos pretendes? – cuestionó cada vez más confundido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ Voy a darte una lección que recordarás el resto de tu vida – anunció y entre forcejeo y forcejeo logró tumbar al número diez de la selección brasileña al suelo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ Suéltame, suéltame, no quiero buscar pleitos ¡No seas abusivo! – gritó Neymar tratando de librarse de la llave que le había hecho Dinho, quien además estaba encima de él</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– ¡Quieto ahí! – exclamó levantándolo ahora del piso, se sentó en la cama que había en aquella habitación y en menos de lo que canta un gallo lo tenía dónde quería, es decir sobre sus rodillas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ ¡¿Qué mierda significa esto?! – Ney no salía  de su asombro, e intentó salir huyendo una vez más. Definitivamente, aquello no se lo esperaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ ¡Te he dicho que te quedes quieto! PLAS – dijo nuevamente el veterano dándole una sonora nalgada en el mero centro del trasero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ ¡Suéltame, puto sádico de mierda! – el chico movía sus caderas desesperadamente para liberarse, pero cada esfuerzo que hacía le era inútil porque Ronaldinho lo tenía bien agarrado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_¡Cierra la boca! ¡Insolente! PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS, PLAS – habló con voz de mando dándole una tanda de diez azotes encima de la pantaloneta que aún cargaba puesta, Neymar sintió subirle el calor a la cara, aquello era lo más vergonzoso que pudo haberle pasado, ser castigado con unas nalgadas como un niño travieso de cinco años, vamos que Scolari o su propio padre se las dieron alguna vez, pero Ronaldinho, esto ya era un abuso a su dignidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ Quítame las manos de encima ¡Hijo de la gran Puta! ¡Cabrón! – vocifero más insultos, con la cara roja hasta las orejas mientras continuaba revolviéndose, su compatriota al ver que el muchachito no daba su brazo a torcer, tomó la decisión de bajarle los pantalones y luego cogió una zapatilla del mismo Neymar; quien aún no estrenaba y procedió a calentarle el culo varias veces de abajo hacia arriba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_  plop, plop, plop, plop, PLOP, PLOP, PLOP, plop, plop, PLOP – diez sin hacer ningún descanso fueron a parar en la parte final de las nalgas</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ au, au, AUUUUU, AUUUUUUUUU NOOOOO – gritó el joven delantero que involuntariamente apretó el culo, creyendo que así amortiguaría los golpes, pero no le sirvió de mucho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ plop, plop, plop, plop, PLOP, PLOP, PLOP, plop, plop, PLOP – y Ronaldinho estaba empeñado aporrear su trasero hasta que pidiera clemencia o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Neymar en aquellos instantes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ AU, MMM AU, MMM AYYY AYYYYYYY YAAAA DE… JA… ME – más quejas llegaron de parte de Neymar quien tenía las flexuras calientes y enrojecidas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ Silencio PLOP, PLOP, PLOP, todavía PLOP, PLOP, PLOP, no PLOP, PLOP, PLOP, termino PLOP, PLOP, PLOP, contigo PLOP, PLOP, PLOP – e iba soltando tres azotes seguidos a cada palabra como haciendo eco cansado de la actitud insolente y de poco me importa de aquel muchacho tan irresponsable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ AUU AUU AYY YA BUAAAA – Berreó con ganas, las lágrimas le recorrían por toda la cara, Ronaldinho lo noto y paró de pegarle, pero lo mantuvo unos minutos en su regazo sin la pantaloneta pues está salió volando directo al televisor con el pataleo que el chico dio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ Más vale que hayas aprendido la lección porque si me entero que vuelves a hacer algo así de nuevo, te las vas a volver a ver conmigo y ahora a disculparse, luego te podrás ir a tu casa, no antes – le decía de forma autoritaria – ¿Te quedó claro niñito? – terminó preguntando para ver si Neymar había captado su mensaje</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ Sí, señor – dijo todo respetoso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ Eso, plas, plas, era PLAS, PLAS, lo que quería escuchar PLAS – añadió regalándole dos palmadas en la nalga izquierda, dos en la derecha y una al centro y le indicó que ya se podía parar, pero Ney seguía afligido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ AUUUUU, No… no… no… no más por… por fa – chilló ahora si cubriendo su retaguardia con ambas manos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ Ya terminé – dijo sintiéndose satisfecho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ AY, te… pa… pa… sas… te – se quejó el jugador aun sollozando, sin atreverse a sobarse el trasero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ No me pase, era lo mínimo que te merecías por sinvergüenza, ahora levántate y vístete que tienes algo pendiente – le indicó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ Sí, sí – asintió volviendo a ponerse muy rojo, sin poder evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_ Ten, te falta esto – dijo pasándole la pantaloneta color azul – ¿ No pretenderás ir así ? – preguntó lo último en tono de broma.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> _  ¡Claro que no!</em>
</p><p><em>Después de eso a Neymar no le quedo que hacer lo que Ronaldinho le pidió y como se lo pidió </em>y ahora estaba inmerso en un escenario casi similar.</p><p>_ Neymar… Neymar despierta – le decía Lucas chasqueando sus dedos cerca de su cara.</p><p>_ Eh si… es que el pasado mundial me trae malos recuerdos – dijo volviendo a la realidad.</p><p>_Tranquilo no estamos en el mundial, es Navidad época de celebración – dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda para darle su voto de confianza – además Ronaldinho está en Japón, me acaban de informar, así que vayamos a celebrar – añadió y comenzaron a preparar todo para la noche.</p><p>_ Yo no le tengo miedo a Ronaldinho esa vez fue porque me tomo desprevenido, pero si vuelve a ponerme un dedo encima, lo voy a golpear tan, pero tan duro que va a olvidar el día que nació ¡Maldito entrometido! – claro pensó su colega, estaba claro que Dinho era más corpulento y en un dos por tres lo podía poner sumiso, pero Neymar quiso impresionar como solía hacer.</p><p>La tarde paso y cayó la noche y con la misma la fiestecita de Navidad, tremendo escándalo que allí había, mujeres sensuales con disfraces de renos haciéndoles bailes eróticos a los jugadores quienes estaban todos ebrios, hablando incoherencias algunos y otros vomitando hasta las tripas. Neymar trepado en una mesa con un gorro navideño dispuesto a terminar de desnudarse cuando de la nada y sin que nadie lo invite aparece Ronaldinho.</p><p>_ Muy bonito ¿no?</p><p>_ Si…si…jiji… eso…eso… mis… mo… dijo… mi… ma…mi…ta… cuan…do na…cí – estaba completamente tomado, tambaleándose de un lado para otro.</p><p>_¡Encima que eres un irresponsable, todavía te haces el gracioso! – le grito, lo bajo de la mesa, se lo hecho al hombro de frente como quien carga un saco de patatas hasta el sanitario; allá dentro lo metió a la ducha mientras el resto seguía la parranda como si nada.</p><p>_ AHHHHH, ¡Mierda, La puta que te pario! – gritó de la impresión e intento huir.</p><p>Pero el veterano no se lo permitió y terminó descargando el cepillo de baño que tenía a la vista en el trasero de Ney como quince veces seguidas sin hacer pausa y a cada cepillazo el joven daba un saltito mientras empujaba su cadera hacia adelante, pero su paisano igual terminó la zurra e hizo que Neymar lloriqueara, hipara, suplicara y jurara por todos los santos que más nunca en la vida sería irresponsable con su selección ni siquiera en Navidad.</p><p>_ Ya paso, ya paso Neymar, no más lágrimas – le consolaba dándole un abrazo y estuvieron así por alrededor de diez minutos, después Ronaldinho despidió al resto de jugadores y se quedó solo con el Neymar.</p><p>_ Sí que eres descarado – le decía ahora en la sala, mirando de reojo como se encontraba el lugar todo vuelto un desastre porque aquellos caradura de sus colegas y las vagabundas exóticas se largaron dejando todo patas para arriba.</p><p>_ No tienes derecho a pegarme de esa manera, yo ya no soy un niño y tu no eres mi padre – reclamó ya vestido sentado sobre un cojín en el sofá.</p><p>_ Tu padre me pidió que estuviera muy pendiente de ti, así que no permitiré que arruines tu carrera por los excesos – le dijo serio, y Neymar en su mete pensó: Miren quien habla. </p><p>_ Pero es Navidad y ya le había pedido permiso al míster _ según Ney, no había hecho nada grave.</p><p>_ Fuiste mentiroso nuevamente y veo que aún no has aprendido la lección por lo que voy a llamar a tu padre ahorita mismo – dijo levantando el teléfono, pero fue interrumpido.</p><p>_ No es necesario, ya entendí, me disculparé con todos por lo que hice y este año que viene seré un capitán ejemplar – aseguró agitado.</p><p>Al día siguiente el muchacho en compañía de Ronaldinho voló hasta Jamaica para ofrecer disculpas a su actual entrenador y al resto de sus colegas.</p><p>_ ¿Así que todo fue una farsa? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Muchacho insensato! Te daré tu merecido – le grito Tite e intento agarrarlo, pero él se escondió detrás de Ronaldinho.</p><p>_ Ya aprendió, se lo aseguro. – dijo la alegría del futbol como apodaban al Dinho.</p><p>_ Eso espero, eso espero, no te diré nada más porque ya mañana es Navidad, pero espero que estas fechas de fin de año te hagan reflexionar sobre tus actitudes – le habló seriamente el míster.</p><p>_ Gracias por ser comprensivo, nos vemos en el año que viene. Hasta pronto chicos – se despidió de todos.</p><p>_ Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año – Dinho hizo lo mismo y ambos se fueron al aeropuerto a tomar el vuelo para ir a casita.</p><p>Y dentro del Avión…</p><p>_  Ronaldinho estás muy serio, tú no eres así – le dijo Neymar mirándolo fijamente – Vamos dime algo – añadió moviéndose en su asiento constantemente.</p><p>_ Ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte.</p><p>_ Ya sé lo que te falta – insistió.</p><p>_ ¿Qué me falta según tú? – quiso saber.</p><p>_ Una buena parranda. Apenas llegamos a Brasil vamos a celebrar – hablaba emocionado, pero se desanimó al ver la mirada severa de su colega.</p><p>_ ¡Qué barbaridad! ¡Definitivamente eres un caso perdido! – Exclamó moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Por cierto, tengo más ideas en borrador, no solo de Neymar, sino de otros jugadores, olvidaba decirles que este relato tiene otra versión que tengo guardada en mi pc, es decir acá la tunda que recibió Ney está más light porque lo que escribí al principio era un poquito más fuerte y mi amiga edito porque ella todas las historias que le he mandado para que publique en su blog las edita, no hay remedio con ella, todo lo cambia Lol. Confieso que a veces me gusta y otras no y se lo digo, pero no hay manera, 😂así que ya saben los que quieren la primera versión, me dan su correo y se los envió, les agradecería que me dejen sus comentarios debajo del relato para saber sí les gustó. Saludos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>